


break the skin i can't tell where your body ends and mine begins

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Creepy Murdoc, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Team as Family, Unique Biology, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Biology, Worried Jack, inhuman body, mac is like snuggles apparently huggably rabably soft, obsessed murdoc, sexual ambiguosness, taking advantage of a situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: *must read collect me in your hands to understand this *due to the stress of murdoc steeling his pelt  for 3 weeks mac goes into..heat ?murdocs more then happy to .."fix" the problem he created .part 2 of collect me in your hands





	break the skin i can't tell where your body ends and mine begins

**Author's Note:**

> yes im having writers block on my chapter stories , no i don't submit and willl get back to them
> 
> in the mean time i realized going through my stuff that while iv written macdoc smut by proxy ,iv never actually let murdoc "have at it " when their in the same room , so here's my attempt at that .
> 
> as in my summary i realllly would suggest reading "collect me in your hands before reading this , but if your like no i need smut and i need it now , some points to consider 
> 
> >mac is a werewolf , but one who needs a pelt to shift  
> >murdoc stole said pelt and basically f#cked him through it while watching on a camera *wiggles eyebrows* see should a read it :D

 

 

 

 

         jacks trying to listen to the important and slightly panicked conversations going on around him , but its damned hard with the ringing that's going on in his ears , the ringing has a very direct source one that for his tastes is becoming far to familiar

 

mac is missing .. _again_

 

given the fact his pelt is missing right along with him , and given the creepy resent events , jack has a pretty good idea of whats actually going on , the fact does even less to calm the racing heart pumping blood so quickly through his body he's starting to feel light headed , he takes a deep breath and tries to focuses back in , if mac is in ..that state , the last thing good for him will be jack passing out in front of everyone , when he zones back in..

 

"what do you mean..heat !?"

 

..its to bozers shrill speak and a sharp surprised frown on riley , and the calm unfazed faces of the 2 clan mates from macs mothers pack -the same ones mac called when his pelt went missing- its just the 5 of them there , mattys been informed that macs missing and shes seeing what she can pull from the office , given that jack has a vibe on what adine and frezes are going to tell them , that's probably for the best

 

adine is the first to speak after bozers out burst , wise and quite compared to the tension engulfing the room "our biology mr bozer is ..complicated , while we are humanoid in our birth given form , certain aspects of us are not..while we have gender , we don't actually have straight forward sex's more so..in a way all are both , both "males" and "females" can have children in both ways , and be effected by the same hormonal changes "

 

"so~when you say mac might have gone into heat you mean.. like, heat -heat?" adine smirks at rileys inquiry , but slight worry clouds her eyes "yes miss riley , i mean as such , however given resent events this can be dangerous , the heat angus is experiencing was most likely triggered by stress , which means it is much more server , if he had a bond mate that wouldn't be a problem , but given he isn't bonded and on top of such it was stress triggered ,it will leave him very vulnerable indeed"

 

"what do you mean" and riley"s sisterly worry is heart wrenching , tho what hes about to say will most likely replace it with shock

 

"what she means riles , is it will be painful , and i don't mean like an itch you cant scratch i mean literally and physically painful, because macs body will be trying to compel him to seek out sex , it can end quick, or last for days if he ignores it to let it run its coerce , and knowing mac that's exactly what he's run off to do , he' ll be week , fevered and disoriented, and whats more he ah-he'll want a male partner , i would know..i helped him through the last one that happened "

 

jacks sure he'd hear 2 mouths hit the floor if the blood chilling implication he let fill the air wasn't filling their heads with ice ,rielys eyes are the most disturbed , but she swallows hard and finds the will to speak "you mean like , if some stranger ..finds him before we do..some bad sleazy stranger ?"

 

"mac would be very susceptible to . _.that_ yes " jack swears he forgot frezes was in the room , bastards like a statue ! "he'll scene his own vulnerability , den down where its cool and dark , hes most likely got his pelt with him as it's not here , and after getting it back after that scare he'd never leave it , that's a good thing , tho only a little , contact will dull the ache , he'll be aware of himslef more then he would be , tho only a little , its best we find him **first** "

 

no one needs to hear the unspoken "before any one else " their all collectively aware of what may happen now , jack gets matty back on the phone , they need to find their boy

 

unknown to them a dark figure had heard every word , through a well placed camera ...

 

 

 

 

murdoc finds mac right in a place like they said he would , the abandoned warehouse is boarded, the only sun filters in in rivuleting streams encasing everything in shadows as dust swims softly , and the cemented bricks trap damp coolness inside

 

he finds his boy costarred in a corner , huddled and naked body warped in his own fur , murdoc crouches down closer , and sees the boy is soaked in sweat , it drips from his hair to dampen the fur draped just under his bare shoulder, on display as mac plasters his body and forehead against the stone in a desperate attempt at relief , as mac gives a slight shift murdoc is momentarily treated to a sight of creamy thigh , and evidence that mac has sought another kind of reprieve 

 

 

the delicious picture painted before him is so primitively erotic , that murdoc feels a thrill of heat go down his spine to rest in his groin, as he sucks in a deep breath and a sent sweet and soft like ripened fruit tickles his nose, and his mouth literally begins to water , he takes his lip between his teeth and rains himself in, he wont be rash , he has every intent to treat this precious opportunity with the care it deserves

 

 

so he breaths deep , hisses into the air between them , adding as much seduction into it as possible "angus ~, oh angus " mac shift his head still in contact with the wall , to the side towards him , and one eye opens as if only suddenly scenting him . and murdoc feels a new heat as he looks in those eyes so blown with black the iris is practically gone , but oh the little ring is the most wonderful shade of blue

 

 

with what looks like grate effort the boy drags his head up to aline with his shoulder and really look at him, and when mac truly grasps what hes seeing blown eyes widen , and he whispers horse and roughly

 

 

"murdoc....what.. are you doing here"

 

 

the use of his name on those lips sends pleasant shivers all over him and murdoc purrs in delight as he crawls closer ,smoothly like a cat stalking prey "oh angus , im here to help " "what?" the boy drags his body up further lethargic and slow in movement ,murdoc doesn't mind the lag in mind and body , the boy's on fire after all , must be so distracting...

 

 

. _.yes~ so very distracting_

 

 

"oh angus , see ,i know , i know allll about your-needs , i know all about your pain " he reaches the boys side to whisper in his ear , putting back as much seduction as he can "i can make it all go away -i can make it feel all better " and he tries to take the lobe of the boys ear in his mouth , but mac jerks away further into the wall flatting the whole of himself against it and splaying his hands in such a fashion that murdoc has to resist simply taking him from behind

 

 

 

"nh -n-o no i , i can't " mac is desperately fighting his instinct that much anyone could see , but his breathing has increased and that ring of blue in his eye is only getting smaller,murdoc knows whats better for him if mac would just _let him do it ,_ he follows him into his corner coiling around him like a snake , remembering the boys reaction last time , he takes his glove between his teeth and pulls it off , and slides his hand now bear from the tip of macs neck to the base of his spine caressing like the lover he soon will be over his pelt

 

 

 

the reaction is instantaneous , macs back arches so hard it must hurt , and he srables at the wall with his nails as he throws his head back and lets out the most beautiful whine of pure pleasure, its nearly a sob, and murdoc has to hold back a groan , as with great effort he tears himself from macs back and moves back a few paces , the boy whimpers at the loose, shivering and gasping in renewed need, its lovely

 

 

 

"i can make it stop angus , i can make it feel _so_ **good** " his voice is a husky whisper, coaxing , but his boy is to far gone to pick up at the mild manipulation, at the words charged and meant to hit at every inner demon murdoc knows he has , "i want you " he says "let me take _care_ of you, _sweet sweet thing_ , all you have to do..is give in " and mac groans in a truly wreaked sound, his head tilted back in discomfort and confliction

 

 

 

but it takes only moments for something to shift , it thickens the air and fills murdoc with excitement , and he watches pleased as mac squirms in his fur , unwrapping it from around him and letting it slid from his back to pool open like wings on the floor , and murdocs breath catches in his throat as mac lets himself fall back to lay atop it ,those blown eyes look up at him and the boy arches his back , it puts his body on display and murdoc drinks it in like a feast , licking his lips as he takes in the sweat slicked muscles of the boys thighs and the leaking cock between them , the white still staining supple hips and slim belly

 

 

 

a sound draws him from his musings , macs eyes have hooded , a deep rumble is coming from his throat , vibrating his chest , and murdoc starts delightedly at the realization that macs is purring

 

 

_ohhh yummm~_

 

 

the boy whines then , low but needy , and murdoc doesn't have to be told twice , he uses that same stalking crawl as he comes to rest between macgyvers legs , to his surprise theres an extra wetness , clinging to creamy skin ,and it gushes wetter still when murdoc glides his hand down a thigh to collect it on his fingers , from what can be no other place then the boys hole , and he lets out a delighted _ha_ at the thought that they wont even need lube

 

 

 

he hoods his own eyes , makes sure macs own are on him "you never fail to _impress_ me angus " and he draws his fingers into his mouth and sucks loudly at the slick on them ,finds its delectable , sweet with a tang to it, he licks them clean with his tongue, makes a show of it , tormenting erotically as mac grows wetter , whines low and plaint to him , he licks his lips again , really wants to eat the boy out , but his own aching hardness throbs

 

 

 

he shifts and moves his clothing only enough to free it,then takes macs pretty hips in hand and flips him over , fully intending to take the boy on his hands and knees , but it becomes clear mac won't have that , ever the _clever clever_ boy , he finds a way to roll with his shoulders until hes on his back again, slides his legs over murdocs own bent knees , coils fine fingers in murdocs jacket , and bucks up into a position where murdoc could thrust right into him if he wanted , mac wants to _look_ at him ,and the thought is so pleasure inducing that murdoc pays no mind to the small act of defiance

 

 

 

instead he thrust forward hard , burying himself in the boy beneath him,who jerks and sighs as he clenches down in hot wet heat, its more wonderful then any fantasy hes ever cooked up , in this state macgyver apparently feels almost no pain , and it lets him rock hard and fast into him as mac adjust almost imminently , and the boy is breathtaking under him , head thrown back as he writhes and jerks in raw ecstasy

 

 

 

when murdoc slows down his thrust to roll his hips and play with macs nipples , the boy starts coming multiple times , clamping down on him so hard that murdoc has to grip his hips and breathe to stop the seed from being sucked right out of him "fuck angus , don't milk daddy so hard! " hes not ready for this to end that soon , but it's hard to hold himself together when he shifts his cock and angus _screams_ , but he manages and when mac slumps a little spent after his first .. _9_ climaxes , murdoc starts fucking into him in earnest

 

 

 

running his hands all over his body ,sucking nipples and tugging at a pretty cock , playing with him in all the right ways, tile the boys a coming mess again , dragging murdoc over with his quivering hole ,as the man purrs filth to him _"your so good angus ~, oh you fucked out little whore_ "

 

 

 

it takes a while for him to collect himself , when he does he realizes macgyver has passed out , slumbering contently on his own fur , amused and benevolent in his satisfaction, murdoc wraps him in it , carries him uncharacteristically tenderly from the warehouse , fits the boy snugly in his own car,and leaves a message on jacks phone

 

 

 

 

when jack breaks every traffic law to get to macs house , he finds him there , snuggled in his own bed , asleep and ..

 

_no longer in heat._

**Author's Note:**

> i might at one point re write parts of the sex seance itself, i don't know if im completely satisfied with it :>


End file.
